i'll take care of you
by allthingsdeci
Summary: After being let go by TNA, Angelina Love comes to a town full of WWE talent, but just as she's coming into the scene there is crazy amount of drama already sturing. Angelina Love x Dean Ambrose ; Amy Dumus x Seth Rollins
1. Chapter 1

_hello everyone. So this is the start of my new series. It was an ass to get everything. Sorry if it starts crappy, and if im missing peaces. Still hope you enjoy._

* * *

_It was just another day for Angelina. Ever since her departure from TNA, she felt a little unsure about everything that she was doing in her life, where she was headed. Sitting in the local club the young wrestler looked at the bartender to order._

**"Make it a double vodka, sweetie"**

**"You sure you can make that drink?"**

**"Do I look like I can't?"**

_After saying that the bartender made her drinks and hurried off to the next customer. Seth didn't feel like being at the club tonight, but he decided to get out anyway. It might do him some good after the week he's had. He sat down next to a woman and waited for her to order her drink. He smiled as she got fiesty with the bartend, who made her drinks then asked for his order_.

**"Yeah, I'll just start off with a beer. Any kind."**

_The bartender nodded, grabbed a beer, and handed it to him. Seth paid then looked over at the woman sitting next to him._

**"Are you planning on getting that drunk tonight?"**

_The young wrestler shrugged softly. She honestly had no clue, and she honesty didn't care if she did. She needed a good time for once._

**"Don't know yet. You?"**

_She stated slamming her shot down._

**"Angelina"**

_She stated extending her hand towards the male_

_He took her hand in his._

**"Seth Rollins. You look pretty familiar."**

_He studied her face by couldn't quite figure out where he'd seen her before._

**"You too, and defiantly that name! Oh, you're from WWE. I used to work for TNA. Now I rome the independents."**  
_She stated with a smile. Angel knew that she could realize where the handsome man was. He was a fellow wrestler._

_He smiled._

**"That's me. And I remember you, too. You're a damn good wrestler. Why did you leave TNA?"**

_Seth felt bad for the woman sitting next to her. "I know how that feels. It was tough for me coming up, too. Everyone always told me I wasn't big enough, yet I proved them wrong. Don't worry, you'll get your shot. Have you sent your tapes in to WWE yet?" He paid the bartender for her drinks before she had a chance to._

"_**I actually started there. When they had Deep South Wrestling. It was a development territory like FCW was. But I may try again."**_

_She stated softly taking only a sip of her drink_

"_**Okay, lets stop talking about my past. Why are you wasting your time here?**_

_He smiled, taking a drink from his bottle again. _

"_**It's a very, very long story. But, if I must make it sure, then I guess I would say I'm healing from a broken heart." **_

_He shrugged. She nodded softly before hearing one of her favorite songs._

"_**Then you met the right person to help you with that. Come on"**_

_She stated before taking his hand_

"_**Lets dance"**_

_He laughed, scratching the back of his neck as she led him to the dance floor. "Uh… I'm not that good of a dancer. I might embarrass you."_

"_**Do you know Kip James? If you know him, then you know you won't embarrass me more then he ever has"**_

_She laughed with a smile as she began to dance along with the song, He asked, drinking out of his beer bottle._

**"I'm gonna need another one to talk about this"**

_She stated and laughed when the bartender already had it up and over to her._

**"I really had no choice. They wanted something different, and I wasn't it. No matter how hard I worked, and no matter how good I was. I was gone."**

_Angel stated looking down at her drink then back up to the other wrestler_

Seth laughed along with her and began to try to move to the rhythm, awkwardly moving from side to side.

"**God, I feel so stupid."**

He chuckled. _Seeing him struggle she took a deep breath_

"**Okay relax. I may do something that may make you uncomfortable"**

_Angel warned before she took his hands and put them on her hips._

"**Now, just move with me"**

_She giggled. It was kinda like teaching someone how to have sex. If your really thought about it grinding was kinda like sex with close on. She kept her eyes on the young man, making sure he was doing it right, _Seth looked around, scratching his neck again.

"**I can't believe this is happening right now." **

He laughed as he looked at her.

"**I think I'm getting the hang of it, though."**

_Looking at him with a smile on her face, and nodded like a proud teacher._

"**Seth. I want to let you know. You're one hell of a guy, don't let whoever hurt you, do it to you. Shit happens in life that kill us but they make us stronger"**

_She stated after the song ended._

"**Wanna get another drink?"**

"**Thanks, Angelina. I appericate that." **

He smiled.

"**You're a great person yourself. And a drink would be great. I need to drown myself from this embarrassment." **

_He joking, taking her hand and leading her to the bar. __The young former knockout laughed softly._

"**hey! You did WAY better than Kip! At least you had me there with ya"**

_Angel joked back as she held his hand back to the bar table. _

"**Bill! This one's on me!"**

_She stated with a smile._ He laughed.

"**Yeah, there's no way I'm letting a lady pay for my drinks."**

He said, slapping a $20 on the counter.

"**Do not take any money from this woman. She is obviously intoxicated." **

_He joked with the bartender. __Bill laughed and shook his head, as his manager came from behind him._

"**Everything, okay over here Ms Love"**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

"**Good, Good. And Bill remember don't take money from her. She's Mr. Williams' daughter"**

"**Oops"**

"**Give her back her money"**

_Angel then started to crack up, and shook her head._

"**Don't worry about it. It would have been coming back to him anyway."**

_She smiled then looked over at Seth._

"**I bought this place for my dad after my first big years with TNA"**

Seth shook his head, grinning.

"**So you bought this place and you're buying liquor from here? You are one crazy woman, **_**Ms. Love.**_**"**

He mocked the older lady that came by.

"**I don't like people to know, cause they'll ask me if they can have some, and then I have to beat up some dude's girlfriend. It gets outta hand. So I just spend money in my store. It just comes back to me, and I don't go to jail"**

_She said with a huge smile on her face like wonderwoman. _He laughed. "That's genius. I wouldn't ask you for anything, though. You can trust me." He smiled at her.

"**Difference is, I offered"**

_She stated with a smile as Bill slid her another vodka, which she shot right back down, but then shook her head._

"**Okay, No more vodkas Bill"**

_She stated with a very funny look on her face. _Seth laughed at her funny face. "Looks like someone can't handle too much liquor, huh?"

"**Oh its stayin. Its just won't be able to handle that strong for a little while."**

_Angel replied before sticking out her tongue at the two tone haired man. _He shook his head and grinned, staring at the beautiful woman.

"**Thanks for making this night a little more bearable. I owe you one."**

Angel smiled and nodded looking at the handsome man. She got up and wrapped her arms around the young man.

"**You don't owe me a thing. Think of us as friends. If I ever need you like you needed someone tonight. You'll have my back"**

_She stated kissing him on the cheek with a smile_

"**I really appericate that." **

He smiled.

"**How about a shot to toast on our new found friendship?" **

He challenged her.

"**Oh God. You're gonna get me wild yet"**

_She giggled and nodded._

"**Another vodka shot Bill. To me and you!"**

_Angel smiled, as she titled her head back and took the shot. She would never understand how someone could do what they did to Seth. He was one of the best guys she ever known and they only knew each other for about two hours. Angel shook her head, closed her eyes and then looked back over to Seth_. The burning liquid ran down his throat. He wasn't much of a liquor guy, yet he can handle his own. He looked back at Angelina and smiled, glad to have meet her tonight.

"**What shall we do now?" **

He asked.

"**The night is young."**

She nodded in responce. Thinking to herself there was alot of things they could do, but she knew she wanted to get the hell out of the club. Thinking to herself softly, she looked back at Seth.

"**We could always go the beach! Skinny dipping!"**  
She laughed aloud with a smile on her face. Angel loved it when she had liquor, just because it made her looser. She knew of every single action she took part in when drinking, but she cared less, about looking stupid

He laughed along with her. She was crazy, but he liked that in a woman.

"**The beach sounds great." **

He raised an eyebrow.

"**Skinny dipping… you might have to earn that." **

He winked at her.

"**Oh Really?! Bring it on Mr. Rollins"**

Angel challenged as she stood from her seat.

"**Let get going, if we're gonna have to both earn it"**

She stated with a smile, He smiled.

"**We can't drive, so we'll have to take a cab." **

He linked his fingers with hers and led her outside.

Angel took a deep breath as they began to walk and held his hand gently, but knew she did not wanna let go. As they arrived outside the cold air hit suddenly.**  
"Okay, I don't think we will be going skinny dipping. Way too cold!"**  
She stated as a cab arrived

He laughed, looking down at her.

"**It's not that cold." **

He said, opening the door for her. He waited until she was inside to join her. "But we don't have to get in if you don't want."

"**Well then what do you have in mind?"**  
She stated biting her lip as she linked her fingers back with his

He shrugged.

"**We can walk along the shore and talk. Then we can sit and watch the waves. And if you're lucky, I'll give you my world famous massage." **

He winked at her.

"**That sounds really nice!"  
**She stated biting her lip softly before looking out the window for a moment.

"**We're almost there"  
**Angel stated with excitement. When they reached the beach, Seth quickly got out to open the door for Angelina, then paid the cab driver, and took her hand in his again. He led her down the beach, close to the door and dipped his finger in the water, finding it surprisingly warm.

"**See, it's not even cold."**

He said, smiling down at her.

"**You know what else is pretty… beautiful actually." **

He stared at her and smiled, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"**You."**

Angelina looked right up at Seth as he spoke to her. Blushing softly she took a deep breath before standing on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips, which she had been waiting for the right moment to do all night. Biting her lip softly she looked at him for a response. He looked into her eyes after she'd kissed him and couldn't help but smile. Putting his hand on her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her eyes, lingering his lips on her for a while longer than she had

Angel loved the moment that they were in. Wrapping her arms around Seth she kissed him back happily, keeping her body very close to his He hugged her back, his lips still on hers, never wanting them to part. His fingers slowly drowned in her hair as he deepened the kiss, a moan building in his throat. As the kiss grew, she felt more hungry for him, keeping her eyes closed she added her tongue into the kiss deepening this kiss, making it more passionate. He didn't want to stop the kiss, but he didn't want this to go too fast. He'd made too many mistakes lately and he didn't want to make another one with Angelina. Slowly pulling away, he put his forehead of hers, breathing heavily. He rubbed her cheek as he spoke.

"**I want to take things slow with you, okay? I don't want to end up hurting you…"**

She smiled and nodded understanding completely. Giving him one small kiss she linked her hand with his.

"**Still on for that walk?"**

Angel stated softly

"**Of course." **

He smiled, happy that she didn't question him and didn't run away from him. He wrapped her fingers around her soft hand as they began to walk down the darkened beach.

"**I've been in the same situtation before. And I am happy you want to take things slow, not many guys have the balls to say thing. Well not many guys can control themselves to make sure they don't hurt me. And that is an amazing thing"**

She stated squeezing his hands with a smile. Angel was more than impressed with him. What was happening just felt right?

"**I guess I was raised with morals. And considering I've had my heart broken way too many times to count, I don't want to fall too quickly and risk that happening again. Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I don't have feelings." **

He sighed, looking out at the water. She nodded as she took her shoes off and buried her feel in the sand.

"**I know how you feel. I really don't wanna be hurt again. For so long I think it was about two years. I was cold to people. I viewed that I didn't need anyone's emotions. I turned mine off. Don't ever do it"**

Angel stated softly

"**I'm glad I met you."**

He said, smiling down at her.

"**I don't know what the future holds, but I hope you're in it."**

_Angel smiled as he spoke. She had never anyone tell her that before. It made her feel so much more than before. Kissing his lips softly she looked dead in his eyes._

"**You will not have to ever worry about losing me. I will be in our future"**

He was happy to have heard those words. Not many people had said them to him before so it felt really good coming from her.

"**I believe you."**

Looking up at the stars the young woman felt a brick in her stomach. Looking down at their hands, she knew in her heart that he wanted someone else. It pained her, but it wouldn't kill her.

"**I'm sorry for bringing this up, but why were you so heartbroken tonight?"**

He sighed.

"**A woman picked someone else instead of me. It's just all complicated." **

He shrugged.

"**I don't really feel like thinking about it, much less talking about it."**

She sighed softly and nodded wrapping her arms around the superstar in a comforting hug. She had no clue why someone would do that to him. Taking a deep breath and nodded.

"**Wanna go do something?"**

He shrugged, suddenly feeling down again. "If you'd like. Are you hungry? I could buy you something."

Thinking for a moment she stood to her feet and kicked sand at him.

"**Come on!"**

She yelled as she threw her top at him and dove in the water, He laughed for a moment, shaking his head before taking off his own shirt and running into the water with her.

"**You're crazy, you know that?" **

He yelled. Giggling softly she stuck out her tongue at the young man before shrugging.

"**Sanity is overrated anyhow"**

He smiled and splashed some water towards her.

"**Thanks for making me laugh tonight. I needed it."**

Nodding softly before splashing him back.

"**Hey if I didn't make you laugh then what kinda person would I be"**

Angel giggled softly, Nodding softly before splashing him back.

"**No idea, but I'm glad you're awesome." **

Hesmiled**. **

"**We should get out of here before we get sick."**

Crossing her arms like a child she sighed

"**Okay, fine! But we gotta go someplace fun."**

She stated getting out of the water. You would think that being naked around someone that she just really started hanging out with would bother most women. But Angel just shrugged it off and went over towards her clothes and began putting them back on.

"**Oh I know! We could go do Karoke!"**

She stated looking at him for his reaction. His eyes widened.

"**I don't sing." **

He stated, walking over to put his shirt back on.

"**It's probably worse than my dancing."**

Angelina smiled softly feeling the touch of his skin on hers. She just simply closed her eyes and then opened them back turning around looking right up at the superstar.

"**Thanks"**

She smiled kissing him on the cheek, He chuckled.

"**You're welcome. What do you feel like doing now?"**

Thinking for a minute the young woman didn't really know what else to do. Buttoning the top of her shirt the young woman sighed.

"**Drink some more?"**

Thinking for a minute the young woman didn't really know what else to do. Buttoning the top of her shirt the young woman sighed.

"**Drink some more?"**

Seth chuckled.

"**I think I'm done for the night. That last shot did it for me." **

He stared at her.

"**Are you okay?"**

Shrugging softly, she really didn't know. Angel didn't really know what to do or where to go. Running her hand through her hair, she looked around.

"**Yeah, everything's cool"**

He nodded.

"**Do you want me to take you home…?"**

Shaking her head softly, with a smile.

"**No I'm okay. I don't live far from here."**

_Angel stated wrapping her arms around the young man once more._

"**Text me later?"**

_She stated softly before heading in the direction of the bar._

"**I will." **

He said, hugging her back before she left. He hoped he hadn't ruined the night. Looking around right before the light she made a detour and went back to the lake, but near the trees and things. It was a miracle that the woman didn't get sick yet. Taking a deep breath Angelina sat against the tree


	2. Chapter 2

_After getting a cab back to the club and making sure he was completely sober and good to drive, Seth got into his car and drove over to where Amy was, hoping she was still there. He'd been wanting to see her all day since their meeting earlier. He reached the bookstore but saw her nowhere in sight. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and called her._

_Amy had moved to stand in the back of the alley. The rain hitting her as her phone rang. _

" _**I said you didn't have to come." **_

_She answered softly. _

"_**I'm in the back alley."**_

_He ignored her first comment. _

"_**You really shouldn't be out here alone." **_

_He got out of the car and walked up to the ally, seeing her leaning against the wall. _

"_**Amy." **_

_He called, ending the call on his phone._

"_**What can I say? I like the rain," **_

_She called looking over at him. _

"_**I'm fine. You didn't have to come and hunt me down, Seth." **_

_She flipped her wet hair out of her eyes before pushing off the wall. _

"_**I'm sure you have better things to do."**_

_He rolled his eyes. _

"_**I'm here, that means I want to be here." **_

_He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to the car, opening the passengers' door and helping her inside. He went around the car and got into the drivers' side, closing the door and turned on the heat. _

"_**You need to take better care of yourself and stay off that knee. It's never going to heal." **_

_She rolled her eyes. _

"_**I have to get on it so it will heal." **_

_She shrugged sitting back in the car as she felt the heat start to warm her chilled skin. _

"_**Why do you want to be here? A few seconds ago you were willing at me through texts."**_

_He looked over at her. _

"_**I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?" **_

_He began to drive, turning on the windshield wipers, wishing it would stop raining already. _

"_**You can stop biting my head off."**_

" _**Nope it's not." **_

_She sighed looking out the window. _

" _**Where are you taking me Seth?" **_

_Amy asked finally looking over at him, He stopped at a stop light and looked over at head. _

"_**A cafe down the road. Is that alright with you?" **_

_He was getting annoyed at her attitude. He just wanted to talk with her._

" _**I was just asking." **_

_She said softly as she looked back out the window. She could tell he was getting annoyed with her. That hadn't been her plan. Keeping her lips shut she just watched the rain. Seth just shook his head and kept driving down to the cafe. When they got there, he parked, but didn't move to get out the car. Instead, he kept his hands on the steering wheel and inched his head forward, leaning it in between his hands. _

"_**This is so hard for me, Amy."**_

" _**You didn't have to come and get me. I was fine in the rain." **_

_She said softly as she watched him. _

"_**I'm not asking you for anything. I don't have the right too." **_

_She knew it was true. she had no right to say anything to him even. He turned his head to look at her. _

"_**Like I said, I'm here because I want to be here. It's hard for me because I can't touch you or kiss you like I want you. It's hard because I can't get the image of Orton touching you out of my mind…" **_

_He said in disgust. _

"_**It's just hard, Amy. Everything… all of it…"**_

_Taking a deep breath she brought her hand up to his cheek. It felt too good to touch him. _

"_**So don't think of him touching me." **_

_She whispered softly. _

"_**Just think of anything else."**_

_He closed his eyes. _

"_**I just wish I could rewind these past two days and making everything right again. I hate myself for hurting you."**_

" _**I told you I forgave you. I'm not mad at you." **_

_She promised softly, keeping her hand on his cheek. _

"_**I'm not mad. Or hurt anymore."**_

_He opened his eyes again to look at her, wishing he could stare at her forever. _

"_**All I wanted to do with be with you today." **_

_He sighed and sat up straight, causing her hand to slid off his cheek. _

"_**Let's head inside while it's not raining so hard." **_

_He quickly got out the car and walked around to open her door. As he got out she sighed. _

"_**Your with me now." **_

_She whispered before getting out of the car and following him inside. She was soaked to the bone but it felt nice at the moment. They found a table and sat down. After ordering, he reached over and grabbed her hand, aching to touch her skin. _

"**Did you have a good day?"**

_Taking his hand she shrugged._

"**We had fun." **

_She said simply. _

"**Alanna chased Kenz around all day so it was fun. Uh how was your day?" **

_She asked her thumb rubbing the top of his hand. _

"**What did you do?"**

"**Not too much. After I finally getting out of the house, I went to see you then went to Dean's for a bit before going to the club." **

He ended it there, not sure if she wanted to hear the rest.

"**Overall, it was a pretty shitty Valentines day."**

"**The club huh? Find any hot girls?"**

She asked honestly not knowing what he had done. Leaning back in her hair she relaxed. It was kind amazing how she could be so relaxed around him.

He scratched the back of his head.

"**No…" **

He lied then sighed.

"**I met a woman named Angelina. She was nice." **

He didn't elaborate on it and decided to shift the conversation.

"**What are your plans for tomorrow?"**

She bit back the surge of jealousy she felt just shrugging.

"**No idea. Oh uh Jay is coming to get his gift." **

She shrugged looking at the table.

"**all depends on where I end up tonight."**

"**Oh, alright."**

He said as the waiter came back with their order.

"**So, are you and Orton together or what?" **

He spat out, hoping it didn't sound as harsh as he felt it was. Looking over at him she groaned softly.

"**No. We arn't together." **

She said. And to her they weren't. Shaking her head she didn't order anything when the waiter came by.

"**Did you kiss some girl at the club?" **

she asked just as harsh as his question had been.

He rolled his eyes, setting his coffee back down at the table and looking at her.

"**No, I didn't kiss her **_**at**_** the club." **

He said and he was being honest. He had kissed her at the beach.

"**And even if I had, what would you do about it?"**

"**Nothing I could do."**

She said softly as her face started to heat up. But it wasn't from embarrassment. In stead it was her bodies way of saying she was gonna cry.

"**Excuse me." **

She whispered getting up to go outside. She could tell by the way he had answered her that something had happened with the girl**. **Groaning, Seth stuffed his face in his hands. Why do things have to be like this between them? If he hadn't been a dumb ass and left her the other night, all of this wouldn't be happening. Sighing, he got up and went outside, seeing her standing in the middle of the parking lot with her arms wrapped around herself. He walked up to her and turned her around, and without thinking, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, pulling her close as the rain fell down on them.

She had gotten outside just as the tears slipped down her face. She hated this. Why did it have to happen. Wrapping her arms around herself she sniffled, not even bothering to try to stop herself from crying. As she was turned around she looked up at hi.

"**What are you.." **

It was cut off as his lips touched hers. For a moment she didn't know what to do. Then she was kissing him back. Seth held her to him, never wanting to let go. God, he wanted to be with her so bad but these past few days just made it so impossible. Sighing against her lips, he pulled away, closing his eyes as his hair stuck to his face.

"**I'm sorry…"**

As he pulled away she shook her head. Looking at him she smiled softly.

"**Shut up and kiss me." **

she whispered before pulling his head back down so her lips could meet his. She knew this was wrong but right now it felt way to right. Being with Seth made her excited.


	3. Chapter 3

_now this chapter sucks on ice. But i had to upload it because the other chapter wont make sence... enjoy the shame :/_

* * *

_The nearly six-foot tall woman walked along the sidewalk of her hometown of Toronto, it had been months since she has been gone from TNA, and she felt a little homesick. Running her hands through her blonde locks, Angelina knew she had to find something to occupy her time, or she was going to go completely insane by the time she had another match. __Scratching her head momentarily she made up her mind and began to walk towards the local mall. __Maryse left her house to go for a little walk down town; the French Canadian was very lonely and needed someone to keep her company and to be friends with. She then went inside the mall to just look around. __Putting her headphones in her ears, as she walked into the building and walking towards the store she would get her wrestling attires at. With halestorm screaming in her ears she entered the store and began looking around_

_Maryse first went into Starbucks to get a Frappuccino. as soon as she paid she left to go into a shoe shop to look for very cute shoes. She runs a hand through her platinum blonde hair looking at the shoes while sipping on her Starbucks._

_Sighing to herself yet again the young woman looked around and spotted a very attractive woman looking at shoes. Taking her headphones out and making sure she was presentable; she walked up to the woman and extended her hand._

"_**Hi. I'm Angel"**_

_Maryse's head lifted her head up to look at the really pretty woman who was talking to her, she smiled and she took her hand and gave it a little shake._

"_**Hello. I'm Maryse nice to meet you"**_

"_**I know that name from somewhere!"  
**__She stated as she placed her hand upon her hip, trying to rack her mind of who the young woman reminded her of._

"_**really? you kinda look familiar as well.**__**"**_

"_**hey, do u want hang out with me for a bit ? cos i'm a little lonely and you seem really nice**__**"**__ s_

_She asked with a smile taking, another sip of her Starbucks._

_Nodding her head softly she looked up and then back over at the former diva. _

"**Sounds good!"**

"**great" **

_she said the former diva and knockout looked around the shoe shop, it seems they might become good friends, Angel smiled looking around as well as she ran across a pair of shoes that would be amazing wrestling boots._

"**Hey Ryse! Look at these!"**

"**okay" **

Maryse went to check out what angel was looking at. she then saw the fabulous boots with a delighted expression on her face.

" **Wow! they are gorgeous" she said.**

_Angelina sighed softly putting them back down after showing her the boots._

"**Do you know any companies needing women?"**

"**I** **thinking wwe needs more women cos havent u seen how many divas including myself are gone**.**"**

_She said shrugging her shoulders._

"**I miss you being on tv girl"**

_Angel stated as she put her hands in her pockets leaning against the door._

"**The only diva they're really using is Aj. It's a shame"**

_Maryse smiled at angel for that comment she made. she wanted to give her a hug but was a a little scared _

"**aww thanks angel thats real sweet of u. and ur right, they are using her a little too much."**

_Smiling softly she looked around the store than back down._

"**Let's go to Starbucks bestie, I ran out"**

_Angel said with a smile giving her a friendly side hug_

"**okay"**

_She replied hugging back…so the two best friends went to Starbucks and shared a jokes or two._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean was bored out of his mind and was obviously never going to sleep. It was already morning, he decided to go for a walk. He pulled on his sweat pants, shoes, and jacket making sure he had his headphones on then headed out. The beach seemed like the place to go. He was in… With her long blonde hair up on a ponytail and feet buried in the sand the young wrestler look up at the rising sun with her head on her arms. Dean had finally arrived at his secret spot on the beach only to see someone was already there._

"_**Damn it." **_

_He walked over anyway and decided to ignore the girl. Maybe she wouldn't talk to him anyway. No one ever did._ Sighing to herself softly as she layed back just as someone sat by her. Looking over at him she sighed and looked back up at the sky. He leaned back and groaned, the ocean was calming him. The usual anger he felt was gone for the moment. He could feel himself relaxing completely,

''_**I didn't think anyone knew about this spot.'**_**' **

He turned slightly, eying the girl by his side.

Angel smiled and looked over at him.

"**I used to come by here when my job took me around here. I haven't been here in years. It's so pretty huh"**

_She stated looking back up at the sky but sat up and extended her hand_

"**Angel"**

_Dean nodded, _

"**It's very nice. I like to come out here a lot. Get away from everything for a while."**

_He extended his own hand shaking hers, _

"_**Dean."**_

"**It's very nice to meet you. It's very relaxing here. I hope you don't mind me hanging out in your spot"**

_She said with a smile. This is what she needed, interaction, because she knew she was close to closing out everyone again._

"_**It's very nice to meet you. It's very relaxing here. I hope you don't mind me hanging out in your spot"**_

_She said with a smile. This is what she needed, interaction, because she knew she was close to closing out everyone again. He returned the smile, though it seemed strange to him. He hadn't smiled in what seemed like a long time. _

"**It's cool…I shut out people too much anyway. It'll do me some good to talk to someone other than my friend." **

_Seth was the only person who could stand talking to him even though he couldn't understand why, he appreciated it. _

"**I was actually feeling kind of miserable this morning. That's why I'm here."**

_Nodding softly folding her hands together and looking over at him._

"_**I wouldn't mind listening to you. From what I've been told I'm a good listener"**_

_She stated hoping that the superstar would accept talking to her about things. Angel knew that they just met but somehow felt like he would be easy to talk to, and vise versa_

"_**Honest to God, I have got nothing worth talking about. I drink beer, usually grumpy, and wrestle, that's about it. I'd rather you did the talking. Tell me about yourself. I'm sure you have better things to say than I do." **_

_He leaned back on his arms looking up at the sky then shutting his eyes, listening to the ocean. He was hoping she'd be alright with the way he was. He wasn't good at these kinds of things but he wanted to be.. __She just shrugged laying back down looking at the clouds._

"_**Me, nothing really. I'm just Angelina Love. Former TNA Knockout. All I do now, is wrestle independents and drink"**_

_Angel hated how she was, but with no stable friends, why wouldn't she be. Taking a deep breath she looked over at him, then back at the sky. She knew that on the outside was a ruff and hard exterior, but inside was dying to talk to someone about it all. _

_Dean smiled, now this was his kind of girl. Wrestling and drinking, what a good combination. He turned to her, _

"**Well I like the sound of that."**

_He took a good look at her then turned back to look at over the water. He wrapped up his headphones around his phone shoving it into his jacket pocket. She smiled softly and looked to him_

"_**I bought the club downtown for my dad a few years back. It's pretty cool."**_

_Angelina sat back up again crossing her legs and turning to him._

"_**Tell me something about you."**_

_She smiled softly and looked to him_

"_**I bought the club downtown for my dad a few years back. It's pretty cool."**_

_Angelina sat back up again crossing her legs and turning to him._

"_**Tell me something about you."**_

_He sighed, _

"_**What would you like to know?"**_

_He paused for a moment trying to figure out something to say so she wouldn't lose interest completely._

"_**I really don't have anything other than I'm from Ohio, Cincinnati to be exact. I'm uh, twenty-seven and well I'm pretty much a boring guy." **_

_He looked down at the sand around his feet. Nodding softly, she knew that wasn't all he had, but there was still time to get to know him. Over time he would start to trust her._

"_**You're in WWE correct?"**_

"_**Yeah, I sure am."**___

_He formed a smile, looking at her again. _

"_**I-uh, I was going to take off this jacket and lay back on it but I realized I don't have a shirt on underneath. Do you mind? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything…because it's not like that at all. It's just getting kind of warm under here."**_

"_**Oh"**_

_She laughed softly and shook her head. Of course yet again, she wasn't someone's type.. Angelina kept the smile upon her face though and nodded._

"_**Of course you can take your jacket off."  
**__Looking up at the Shield member, he wasn't a bad guy as he seemed to make himself out to be. So far he wasn't too shabby at all. __He took off his jacket and laid it down so he could lay back. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He was kind of sleepy now, having stayed up almost twenty-four hours now but he knew he couldn't fall asleep he had somewhere to be tonight. _

"**So what are your plans for today?"**

_She shrugged softly and looked over at him with a smile._

"_**May go get some drinks, may watch Smackdown. Not completely sure"**_

_Angelina stated closing her eyes as well stretching a bit. __He groaned, stretching himself to wake up. _

"_**You should definitely watch Smackdown. It's going to be entertaining tonight."**_

_He winked at her, not knowing if she knew much about The Shield. Their plans to make another statement had him excited._

"_**As long as you stop that annoying Cena and Rybitch, I am 1000000% okay with whatever you do"**_

_She stated with a smile glacing over at the young star._

"_**But you're the shield. You, Seth and Reigns, no matter what will steal the show"**_

_She stated mocking Ziggler, __He laughed, _

"_**Rybitch? Perfect. That will be his new name from now on!" **_

_She'd mocked Dolph perfectly too and that made him smile even more. She proved him wrong, knowing about them made things easier for him to feel comfortable. _

"_**Angelina..'**__**' **_

_He turned on his side facing her,_

"_**Why did you come out here by yourself? You don't seem like the loner type…like me."**_

"_**For a while I closed everyone out, because my ex shattered my heart."**_

_She stated looking down._

"_**I don't talk to many people. Especially now that I'm no longer in TNA. I haven't seen Jamie or Madison in forever."**_

_Angel shrugged softly and looked at him with sad eyes._

"_**I've been staying here for the past few weeks"**_

_She admitted looking down at her feet in the sand. Angel just admitted to being homeless, a multitime women's champion was homeless and it made her sad. __Dean didn't know whether he should comfort her or stay where he was, _

"**I'm sorry to hear that. Where have you been staying?"**

_He could remember a time when he was homeless and struggling, he shook the memories from his mind._

"_**The big tree"**_

_She said with a small smile. Angel actually loved the tree. She really didn't know what to say next. She didn't even know why she told Dean, Angel didn't want him feeling sorry for her. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her. _

"_**But no, biggie. I've done it before. Always surviving"**_

_She stated with a shrug, __He smiled, _

"**Seriously? Sounds better than what I had once upon a time ago…" **

_He paused, had he really just said that? _

"**Uh, so why the tree? Not judging or anything because I know what that's like but I know for a fact there are some real cheap apartments around here. I used to live in one before I was hired by WWE."**

_She looked down at her feet as she moved them from side to side._

"_**No work.. Which means no money. I have this phone cause of Ash. Which is amazing"**_

_Angelina said as she tossed it in the air, and catching it as it fell back down.__ He watched her toss her phone and then as she caught it he smiled._

"**A pretty woman like you can't get a job? What is wrong with the world?" **

_He'd hoped she'd smile again because it was a beautiful sight. Giggling softly, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

"_**You are very nice to say that. But yeah, I've filled out an endless amount of applications. They either said I had too many tats, or my reputation was a little too hazy cause of the BPs, or they weren't hiring."**_

_She stated. But she wasn't gonna let it get her down, well not in front of Dean at least__. He touched his cheek where she'd kissed him, frozen for a minute. _

"**Uh, we-well if you ever need anything…"**

_He paused and smiled at her. _

"**You can call me."**

_He offered her his number, waiting to see how she would react. Hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Smiling softly she handed her phone over to the young man to put his number in it._

"**Also need a contact picture. You can take it with me"**

_She stated with a smile upon her face. Finally someone who she got along with. She smiled in the picture and then snapped another one real quick with her kissing his cheek. Angel giggled softly saving them both to her phone._

"**Did you want one of those?"**

_The kiss on his cheek sent chills through his entire body, he had to take a deep breath just so he could speak._

"**Actually I was wondering I could get a picture of just you for my phone.." **

_He smiled shyly at her hoping she'd say Yes._

_Smiling and blushing the young woman nodded._

"**Of course. Anything you want"**

_Angel stated softly, making sure her hair was alright. Putting on a smile for Dean ready for her picture_

_Dean was nervous as he focused his camera on her, she was beautiful. He took the picture and although it was blurry he saved it. He smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. He was staring at her quietly,_

"**Don't forget if you ever need anything…" **

_He paused still not able to tell her what he wanted to say._

_Wrapping her arms Round the wrestler in a warm hug. In all honesty she needed somewhere to stay but she would never ever ask that. Angel liked dean and knew she would make sure she would stay in his life weither he liked it or not._

"**I will call you, same with you"**

_It had been so long since he'd had a hug. He put his arms around her squeezing her tightly to him but then the feelings he was having scared him. __"Sweetie I have to get going. I'm running on empty. I need some food and some sleep before tonight." _

_He held her at arms length and smiled,_

"**Call or text me..okay?"**

_Nodding softly the young woman smiled._

"**Of course! And you know where to find me. If I'm not here I'm at the club don't the road"**

_Dean stood up and started to wipe the sand off of his body. He was staring at Angelina smiling. __"Alright sweetie, it was nice meeting you. Really…" __He lingered wondering if he should kiss her at least on the cheek but he still had no idea if she was feeling the way he was._

_Thinking for a moment the young woman took a deep breath sanding to her feet._

"**Hold on Dean"**

_Angel called out before getting in front of him and kissing his lips softly hoping he wouldn't reject her._

_When she'd kissed him he wasn't expecting it. At first he didn't know what to do with his hands but then he placed his them on either side of her face kissing back. Her lips were so soft, he wanted more but he wasn't going to push it. After a moment he pulled away staring into her eyes. Without another word he turned to leave forgetting his jacket on the sand. He needed to get away, he was confused and scared of the feelings he was having for this woman._

_Looking down at her feet she sighed feeling bad for doing what she did. She left like she made him uncomfortable. Looking around she picked up his jacket and folded it on her arm._

_Walking over to her tree the young woman sat down and leaned on it and layed the jacket on her lap._

_**[text] you left your jacket. Sorry if I made you uncomftable… Wasnt my intention.**_

_Dean was half way to his house by now when he'd read the text from Angel. _

'_**Crap…I knew I shouldn't have run like that. Now she must think I'm some creep.'**_

_He went inside and opened a beer chugging down as much as he could. He took a deep breath and replied._

_**[Text] **__**No beautiful, I'm sorry it wasn't your fault. I just panicked. Please don't think you did anything wrong. Keep the jacket as a gift.**_

_Taking a sigh of relief, the beautiful blonde thought for a moment before texting back._

**[text] It'll keep me warm tonight! And take as much time as you need. I'll still be here. Wither you like it or not, you aren't gonna get rid of me**

_He smiled, not really sure why she was staying in a tree when she could have asked to crash at his place. He wasn't going to push it with her just yet because he felt it might have been too fast._

**[Text] **_**Who said I wanted to get rid of you? I really hope you stay warm tonight. I hate that you're out there freezing…**_

_Angelina was one of those people who hated asking for anything. She would walk 10 miles to get somewhere instead of asking someone anything. That was just her. _

**[text] Don't worry. If it gets too cold I'll go to the club and hide out one of the offices. They let me stay there when it gets too cold.**

_Dean was backstage in the locker room area getting dressed in his Shield attire. Wondering if tonight would go as planned. He checked his phone to see if anyone had called or at least text him. __'Nothing…' __He put his phone on the counter… _

_**[Text]: You're gonna do great tonight. **_

_Dean heard his phone buzz and turned to grab the it. He read a text from Angelina and smiled. He typed in his reply with a smile._

_**[Text] Thanks beautiful. I hope you're doing well, are you?**_

_Smiling softly at his quick responce. Angel adjusted herself on the barstool and texted him back._

"**Aw. Thanks! Your pretty handsome yourself! I'm just sitting at the club. I told them to change the tv in the lounge to Smackdown when it comes on :)"**

He was grinning while he replied.

**[Text] **_**Now you're just being silly, I am not. Glad you'll be able to watch, I'm a bit nervous now.**_

His heart was beating fast at the thought of tonight. He had no idea what this feeling was..

Reading the reply she got up from her seat and walked to the lounge and sat on the sofa, smiling as she replied.

**[text] aw, why is that? And I is not being silly ^_^ you haven't seen me silly :P**

The young woman closed her phone after replying, looking up at the ceiling, closing her eyes and pressing the phone against her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_****_Dean was packing up his things, heading outside for a smoke. He glanced at his phone to see if he'd had any new messages but once again nothing. He lit his cigarette and leaned against the wall. His mind was racing, thoughts of Sunday's pay-per-view and thoughts of _her_. Seth finished getting his things ready and headed outside, looking for Dean who has been avoiding him, the best he could, all night. He knew that him and Angelina had been hanging out and Seth was determined to get the inside scoop. He found Dean outside, smoking, of course.

"**You need to quit those things." **

Seth said, walking up to him.

"**I'll quit when I'm dead."**

He knew exactly how bad this habit was but he didn't really care. He'd smoked as long as he could remember.

"**Getting ready to leave?"**

Dean had his phone in his hand when he'd heard the little ping of a text message, he smiled at it.

**[text] **_**I was distracted the entire time to be honest. I can't stop thinking about you.**_

Angelina smiled feeling her heart rate speed up. She had so many feelings towards the shield member.

**[text] I can't stop thinking about you either Dean**

He grinned, happy to know she felt the same.

**[text] **_**What are you going to do tonight?**_

"**Yeah, I'm not really sure what I'm gonna go do." **

He lied, knowing he might go see Amy.

"**So, I heard you've been hanging out with someone." **

He smiled.

He kept a straight face, avoiding the subject,

"_**I'm going to get some damn sleep tonight. You know I've been up since yesterday morning…"**_

Seth laughed again.

"**Are you really going to avoid the subject, Dean?"**

Dean was distracted by his phone,

"_**What did you say?'**_**' **

He looked up at Seth who had a stupid grin on his face. He rolled his eyes,

"_**How's Amy?"**_

Two could play that game. Seth frowned.

"**We've talked about me enough. I want to hear the inside scoop between you and the future Mrs. Ambrose."**

He laughed.

Dean choked on the smoke he's just inhaled, did he really just refer to _her_ as Mrs. Ambrose?

"_**You shut the hell up damn it." **_

He glared at Seth but he knew he'd keep at it until he spilled the goods. He ran his fingers through his hair,

"_**How do you know about any of this anyway?"**_

Seth shook his head.

"**Um, I met Angelina a couple days ago."**

He lied.

"**I didn't make the connection until she text me asking me about you."**

He shrugged.

"**I figured I ask you about it."**

"**Why would you think I'm lying?" **

Seth asked, looking around the darkened parking lot.

"**I don't have to lie." **

He knew he was the worst liar in the world but he hope he pulled it off.

Dean rolled his eyes,

"_You're such a shitty liar Seth, tell me what you know about this girl before I throw it all out completely.."_

He tossed his cigarette to the floor and stomped it.

"_**Seth if you've been with her and you're hiding it…I'll find out. I always find out things whether you tell me or not. I thought you were my brother, at least have the decency to tell me the truth. I've known you a long time now and you've never acted like this."**_

"_**Thanks Amy but I plan to get trashed I won't even remember my own name."**_

"_**Well if you're in the same town as me. I could come hang out. Make sure you get home alright."**_

"_**I haven't left yet, did you? I don't think I'll go home tonight. I'm far too angry right now.**_

"_**Yeah. I took off after the show. Not far away though. Want me to swing back by? I won't be sleepin for a while."**_

"_**It's entirely up to you Amz but I warn you I'm in one of my moods"**_

"_**Well you can be in your mood and yell at me all you like. *chuckles.* Alright I'm driving back now."**_

"_**I'll be waiting, drive safe. See ya soon"**_

Seth sighed at stared at him.

"**She's the girl I met at the club Valentine's day night." **

He started.

"**We went to the beach and just talked, Dean. It was nothing." **

He hoped his friend would believe him.

"_**Nothing**__…" _

He shut his eyes hoping it was true,

"_**Alright then Seth I believe you. I hope you aren't lying to me. Lord knows what that would do to me. I'm going to the bar now…I need to get drunk."**_

"**Do you want some company? I could use a drink, too."**

He scratched the back of his head, sighing. He didn't want Dean getting hurt by this.

"_**Not tonight Seth, I'm kind of in a mood and I don't want to take it out on you." **_

He tried to smile but it just wasn't in him.

''_**We can hang out tomorrow, head out for the pay-per-view afterwards, you down?"**_

Dean was already on his third beer now and Amy still hadn't shown up. He sent her a text worried she'd gotten into a wreck or something. She hadn't been herself lately.

**[text] You alright? It's been a whole hour..**

Walking into the bar, Amy was still in The Shield T shirt…

"_**It's no problem Amz, I was just worried you'd gotten lost or something. Nice shirt."**_

He laughed at how stupid the shirts had come out.

"_**Water is for pussies."**_

He winked at her sipping down the last of his beer and waving for another. He'd placed his phone on the counter so he wouldn't lose it.

"_**Why did you leave town so fast?"**_

"**Kinda hard to get lost when there is one road outta town." **

She teased before laughing softly.

"**Trust me I know. But that's the cost when you go Vegan." **

She shrugged looking down at her phone for a second.

"**Thought I would get a head start on the drive. Since I'm not flying. Why are you here drowning yourself in booze?"**

He smiled of a brief second then he went back to his sulking,

"_**When am I not drowning myself in booze? It's my only true friend. Everyone always ends up going behind my back." **_

He thought about Angelina for a minute, he didn't know whether to be angry at both her and Seth or to just let it go.

"_**I met a woman.."**_

" **Well i won't go behind your back. Us hated people have to stay together." **

She teased before hearing him.

"**Is that a good thing? What is it with you guys and meeting girls?" **

She chuckled softly.

"**So this girl… tell me about her."**

He shrugged,

"_**I don't know Amz, she made me feel different but I'm not one for romance or relationships for that matter. I steer clear of that completely. I always have but this time…**_**"**

He paused trying to think about it but he had no words for it,

"_**It's just confusing. She's beautiful but she's just as fucked up as I am. Not to mention she's been talking to my best friend behind my back."**_

"**That's the girl Seth met?" **

She asked trying to keep her tone normal. Pushing the jealous feeling away she nodded.

"**Maybe that she is just as fucked as you are is a good thing. Means you will both be on your guards. If you feel something for her… You have to at least try."**

She said softly.

"**Or see if it's worth trying. That's what I'm doing."**

Shit, he hadn't thought about that one,

"**Yeah that's the one…****" **

He shook his head,

"**I'm not ready for a relationship. I'll just fuck things up with my insane jealousy issues. I'm still hurting from what my ex did to me. Why do you think I have been shutting everyone out?****"**

She frowned wishing she knew what to do.

"**then explain that to her. Tell her that you are still hurt and your not ready."**

She said softy.

"**You don't have to jump right in with something with this girl." **

Amy explained as she took a drink from her water.

"**If you're not ready then don't do it. No one is forcing you."**

"**She kissed me. It's kind of hard to just tell her I'm not ready. She's already got deep feelings for me and I'm afraid I'll push her away once I tell her the truth."**

He wanted to tell Amy more about the woman he'd met but it wasn't his story to tell.

"**She's already really down in the dumps. Imagine if I told her I didn't want to be with her?"**

" **When she kissed you. Did you feel anything?" **

She asked hoping she wasn't prying to much.

"**you have to be honest with her. It would be so much worse if you're not. And maybe she would be willing to wait? Look at me… I put Seth and myself through hell for two days. And now he is waiting at home for me. Maybe it's because I was honest."**

She said looking over at him.

"**Do you want to be with her and you're not cause you're scared. Or do you not want to be with her?"**

_Dean was texting Seth briefly and by the sound of it he was grumpy. He'd heard Amy's questions but he really didn't want to talk about it anymore._

"**Amy think you should go to your man. I'll be fine here with my beer and I'll catch a cab or something." **

_He didn't want to be alone but it wasn't right having Seth's girl babysit him. _

''**I told him I didn't want to hang out with him and he's mad now that you're here with me. I'm sorry if it causes problems for you. I really wasn't thinking about anyone but myself."**

_Dean hadn't looked at his phone since he'd left the bar. He was walking down to the beach again but he'd bumped into some random fan who wouldn't leave him alone._

"**Oh my God! You're Dean Ambrose! Can I have a picture? Will you give me an autograph?"**

He groaned, he was far too drunk for this shit. He ignored her but she was persistent,

"_**Hey are you alright? You don't look so well." **_

He stopped and took a good look at her, she wasn't half bad looking.

"_**How old are you?"**_

He wasn't wasting anytime getting to his next point if she was old enough.

"_**I'm twenty-four, why?'**_**' **

She smiled at him innocently but she knew what he was about to ask. She looked like one of _those_ fans.

"_**Do ya want to come back to my place for a bit?" **_

He ran his fingers through his hair trying to put on the charm and it worked.

"_**Sure but I need to make a call first. That okay?'**_**' **

He frowned,

''_**No calls. I don't want anyone to know I'm bringing a fan back to my place. It'll be too much press, you'll get me fired.**_**" **

She bit down on her lip and he put his arm around her,

"_**Come on. I'm not that far off from here.'**_**'**

Once back at his house he grabbed a beer for the girl and one for himself.

"_**Hope you're alright with the cheap stuff. I didn't bother to buy anything after work tonight." **_

_He watched her sip and waited for her to get a little buzz going before he asked her another question. He had plans to get what he wanted out of someone tonight but since he'd shut everyone out he had to settle for the infamous fan girl._

"_**So I was kind of thinking I'd get to know you a little better…'**_**' **

_He sat closer to her and put his arm around her. She giggled, obviously a light drinker._

"_**What did you have in mind?"**_

_She put her hand on his thigh and squeezed. He took this as his cue and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She jumped into his lap, straddling him and he put his hands over her hips. He was going spend the night buried in this girl and forget about everything that had happened today. He hated the feelings he'd had with Angelina and he hated Seth and Amy for trying to make him think about it all. What the hell did they know anyway?_

_Dean woke up in bed and he felt the heaviness over him before he'd opened his eyes. The girl he'd taken home was still on top of him and passed out. He pushed her aside and got out of bed holding his head. He couldn't find his phone but it was the least thing from his mind. He had to get this girl out of his house before she got any ideas about staying._

"**Wake up!"**

_He smacked her on the behind and she jumped out of bed__. "What? What are you doing?'__' He rolled his eyes, _

''**Get dressed it's time for you to go. I have to leave.'****' **

_He knew he wasn't going anywhere but he needed her out quick. He pulled on a pair of boxers and went down stairs to look for his phone. When he'd found his pants on the couch the phone fell to the floor. He checked it and noticed two messages. He quickly scanned through them, one from Angel and one from Amy. He didn't reply instead he went into the kitchen. He needed a water._

''_**So I take it you're kicking me out?"**_

The girl asked as she joined him downstairs. He didn't react as he was drinking out of a glass.

"_**Can I at least get your number? Maybe when you're in town again we can hang out?'**_**'**

He laughed,

''**Nope. I don't do that. You'll be lucky if I even remember you. Get out."**

She frowned at him,

"**You're an ass."**

He walked over to the girl and smiled,

"_**Get out before I throw you out."**_

She turned and walked for the door but looked back,

"_**You don't want to even get to know me?"**_

Dean slapped his hands over the counter,

"_**NO! Go away."**_

She slammed the door and finally he was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Reluctantly the young blonde Canadian walked towards the house. Taking a deep breath the Angel walked up to the door, knocking softly._

_Hearing a knock at the door, Amy got up from her seat, much less excited then she had been. Opening the door she smiled._

" **Hey come on in. We have ribs, beer, chips. Anything really".**

_Looking around not seeing Dean yet, she looked down and then around the house before looking back at Amy with a smile on her face. Angel knew that she had to buck up, stop being a jealous/nervous wreck. She hadn't been around more than one person at a time that she knew in a long time. Running her hand through her hair and then extended it towards the former diva._

"**I think I should introduce myself officially. I'm Angelina, but I prefer Angel"**

_Smiling she took her hand, shaking it. _

"**i'm Amy." **

_She said softly before stepping back._

"**Uh Seth is running around somewhere in the house. But please make yourself at home."**

_Nodding softly she went straight to the fridge where the beer was, Angel had been trying her best to stay away from it today, but she was having her urge again, and the blonde needed it._

"**Thanks"**

_Amy was trying to not let the jealous feelings over ride her. She really was. _

"**Of course." **

_She smiled before sitting back at the table with a sigh. Running a hand through her hair she looked at the girl. _

"**so… This thing with Dean. You really like him?"**

_Angel closed her eyes with her head facing down before she looked over at Amy, with sad eyes nodding softly.__**  
**_**"Like I think would be an understatement. I don't know what to call it really, because I've never felt this way"**  
_She stated taking a deep breath and took a sip of her drink_

"**then you need to talk to him. Have an actual sit down conversation. Dean is like Seth. He scares when things get serious. But you have to show him your there." **

_Amy explained. _

"**Even if it means it doesn't work out. If you care about him you gotta try." **

_She said softly. _

"**You need to talk to him about the thing with Mar too. if it's serious then you gotta let him be happy. Just like if Seth told me.. The kiss with you was serious. I wouldn't have kept going for him. I'd let him be happy." **

_She whispered hating the taste in her mouth as she thought about Angel and Seth._

"**Where's your bathroom?"**

_Angel suddenly asked. She had to get away from a minute. She knew that she was about to explode in tears and she wouldn't let a single person see that. No-one would ever see her cry_

"_Down the hall and to the left." _

_Amy answered pointing towards the bathroom. She felt bad if she had upset her. But she was being honest._

_Walking there Angelina shut the door, locked it before sitting with her back against the door and let the tears flow. Why did she come here? She was holding up well alone. Angel accepted being a loner, being on her own. Why had Dean and her have to meet? Why was her heart breaking? It shouldn't have been that easy. She had hardened her heart for a reason, but he must have been her kryptonite.._

_Putting her head in her hands Amy sighed loudly. _

"**Never throwing a dinner party again." **

_She said softly to herself. She let herself sit there for a moment. The ribs sitting on the table already getting cold._

_Seth walked into the kitchen and saw Amy talking to herself. _

"**Hey, babe. What's happening? I thought Angelina was here…" **

_He'd heard her talking earlier, but looking around saw she was nowhere to be found._

_Hearing her boyfriend she turned to look at him._

" **Bathroom." **

_She said simply as she looked at the meat. _

" **She really cares about Dean."**

Now let's check where dean is

_Dean had basically kicked Maryse out of his house. He hurried into some clothes for dinner and then he was out the door. He drove over to Seth's place as fast as he could without getting stopped by anyone. He got to the door and took a deep breath; he'd made a mess of the evening without even meaning to. He knocked and prepared for an evening full of drama._

_Hearing the knock Amy got up. opening the door she rose her eyebrow. _

" **you knock? Here I thought you would come waltzing in." **

_She tried to tease. _

" **Angels here. Well in the bathroom." **

_She gave him a heads up before going back into the kitchen._

_After a few minutes Angelina stood to her feet and looked in the mirror reapplying her make-up, and stood there for a few more minutes to make sure the redness was gone. Walking out of the bathroom, with no noticable proof that she had been crying. Taking a deep breath because she knew that she heard Dean's voice, her favorite voice. Looking around Angelina made her way back into the kitchen._

_Looking over from Seth to Angel Amy smiled._

" **Uh eat please. There is more then enough so yeah." **

_IT could so how awkward Amy was at this. Running a hand through her hair she tried to relax, finding herself leaning into Seth._ _Seth held onto Amy, not quite sure what to say. He knew this was going to be awkward, he just wished it wasn't so awkward. He just sipped his beer. _

"**Guys, can we all just… I don't know, have fun tonight?"**

_Angel nodded softly making herself a plate, but could fill the tension, and it was too much for her so she decided to make herself a seat outside looking up at the sky as she ate. Amy sighed watching her go outside. _

"**Why did I bother?" **

_She whispered shaking her head. She leaned closer into him, closing her eyes for a second._

"**I swear I'm gonna start drinking."**

_Angel didn't mean to make Amy feel bad. It was just she needed air, and she didn't really feel like talking. She knew she would when the beers kicked in, but it would be awhile till that happened. _Seth kissed Amy's head.

"**Stop, babe. It'll all blow over sooner or later."**

_Dean grabbed a beer and sat down with Seth and Amy noticing Angel had gone outside. _

"**Christ." **

_He looked down at the food. _

"**I guess I have to go talk to her now then…"**

" **Just.. talk to her and be honest."**

_She sighed as she looked at the beer Seth was holding. she really was tempted to take a drink fro it. _

"**So I heard about Mar. I know you don't wanna get into it. So when you're ready I'm here to beat you over the head."**

_she smirked teasing him. Dean rolled his eyes,_

"**Nothing happened…she's just over reacting. I'll be back" **

_He got up and walked outside to find Angel._

Back outside with Angelina

_Taking a deep breath with her against the side of the house. it was rather relaxing. Things were bound to get easier. With her getting a contract with FWE and everything. But why did she even come here. She obviously upset Amy, and she was so sorry for that. Feeling his presence come outside she didn't even have to wait for him to speak. Taking a deep breath she spoke._

"**Hey Dean. What's up?**

He quickly pulled Angel into his arms not caring is she didn't want him to touch her. He squeezed her tightly to him. "What's with all this sadness beautiful?"

_Feeling his arms around her she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, feeling relief that he was actually there. Letting a small tear go down her cheek as her head was on his shoulder.  
_**"I missed you"**

"**You're crying?" **

_He didn't know what to do about that but he wiped the stray tear away with his thumb._

"**Are you mad at me?" **

_He knew exactly what was troubling her but he wanted her to bring it up otherwise he would continue acting as if nothing had happened._

_Angel looked down and sighed softly, just shrugged._

"**I shouldn't be. Like you said before, we're not together right now, so why should i be mad at you."**

_She stated looking up at him_

"**But it fucking hurts like hell"**

_He paused for a moment staring at her and thinking,_

"**Do you want to be?" **

_He looked her in the eyes, not sure if it was even what he wanted. _

"**If you do then tell me now. I don't promise I'll be perfect. This all scares the hell out of me. I don't know how to be with someone. I've always just been a 'let's have sex' kind of guy but with you…" **

_He couldn't finish his sentence because he was afraid to say it._

_Hearing the words the words he was saying she nodded with a small smile kissing his lips softly, then resting her forehead against his._

"**I wanna be with you more than anything in this world"**

_She stated softly. Angel knew this would open her up to a huge mess of hurt if it went south but she no longer cared. She just wanted him._

_He sighed heavily, _

"**Okay then Angel, you are my woman but I'm telling you right now…I did some things today and yesterday that I'm not proud of."**

_He watched her waiting to see what she would say. Angel looked in his eyes and knew that things did infact happen, but shrugging it off she kept her eyes on him._

**"Dean, lets just move on from today. Leave everything, every bad thing in the past"**

_She stated softly, Hearing that made him feel even more horrible than he'd already felt but he agreed to it. _

"**Okay Angel, we'll start tonight. You are mine****." **

_He pulled her chin up staring into her eyes. _

"**Mine.****"**

_He pulled her close and kissed her. She smiled hearing his words and kissed him back_

"_**And you're mine."**_

_Angelina smiled kissing him again wrapping her arms around him_

_He held her close wanting to kiss her again but they really needed to get inside and eat before Amy and Seth got mad. He'd ruined the dinner by being stupid. _

''**Angel…let's go inside okay? We can finish this conversation later."**

_He put his arm around her and prepared for the teasing from both Seth and Amy._

_Nodding softly, stealing one more kiss._

"_**Yeah"  
**__'Doesn't help that she already hates me'… Angel thought to herself_

"**Don't mind us." **

_Dean walked in with his arm around Angel. He wanted a beer and damn it he was going to get one.__Giggling softly the young woman just shook her head, she needed one as well, just from everything that had been going on. Looking up at Dean she bit her lip softly walking with him_

_Looking over her shoulder she rose her eyebrow but didn't say anything. _

" **Just make sure you take your nasty beer home."**

"**Gladly." **

_He grabbed one for himself then looked over at Angel, _

"**You want one?"**

_Angel nodded with a smile._

"**When do I ever not want one?"**

_She stated teasingly, __He handed her a beer then looked over at Seth and Amy, _

"**Well…I can't even begin to tell you guys how…" **

_He was trying to apologize for tonight be he could never say that word. Seeing him stumble over the word a little Angel spoke to her_

"**I'm sorry Amy, that I messed up your party."**

_She stated looking down for a moment._

"**I was upset. But I still hope I get invited to the next one"**

_Angel said with a smile wrapping her arms around the at the girl she smiled. _

"**You didn't. Yeah your invited." **

_Forcing a smile she went onto the porch, sitting on the steps with a deep huff._

"**Shit…" **

_Dean knew this wasn't good, Amy had grabbed a beer. He remembered her saying she wasn't drinking and now tonight she'd grabbed a beer. He started to put some food together to take home and he looked over at Angel, _

"**Get some food to take back to my place. I'll explain later okay? We're leaving right now."**

_Nodding quickly she grabbed a plastic bag and grabbed a hell of a lot of food and looked at Dean._

**"This enough?"**

_Angelina stated in a hurry._

**"I can get more"**

_He laughed, _

"**Sure that's plenty. I won't even eat all of it but at least it's out of Amy's sight. I'm going to leave this too." **

_He pulled out two hundreds, placing them on the table and grabbed his beer. _

"**Come on babe."**

_Nodding softly angel looked over at Seth._

"**Bye!"**

_She stated softly carring her things and following Dean._


	7. Chapter 7

Stress. That's all Amy was feeling as she closed the door to Seth's place.

Sitting on the stairs she looked at the beer, frowning. It had been years since she had a sip of a beer. But right now that was all going to change.

Popping the top on the beer she just stared at it.

The stress from the last week was getting to her and right now she just wanted to relax. Bringing the bottle to her lips she took a sip. Groaning at the bitter taste. But damn did it taste good. Closing her eyes she tried to shut the world out. Tried to make it seem like everything was fine.

But right now she was far from fine. Jealousy was ripping through her body even though she really had nothing to be jealous of. She knew Seth was with her. But still.

Now she knew how he had felt when she kissed Randy. Growling she took a longer sip. Leaning her head on the rail.

**"God damn it." **

She whispered softly as she downed the rest of the beer, her eyes going to the now empty beer bottle in her hand.

Standing up she looked around, making sure no one was around before she growled loudly, kicking the rail even. Once she got that out she felt a little better.

Putting the bottle in the trash she walked inside, knowing she had to freeze some of the meat. Pulling her hair out of the ponytail she had thrown it into he sighed softly. Hoping that tonight she could relax. That tonight Seth could keep her mind off of everything. Closing the door she went into the kitchen, intent on packing up the fridge.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Would you be upset if I had to leave this at just a kiss? I have to get going to a dinner…"**

_He rolled his eyes not looking forward to the drama. He sat back into the couch and sighed, _

''_**I've gotten myself into a huge mess. Why am I such an idiot?"**_

_Maryse looked up at him with a worried look and went to put an arm around him dean, _

"**Im not upset and yes it just be a kiss. you are not an idiot okay?"**

_She said putting her arm down. the French Canadian got up to pu t back on her jacket. _

"**i'm gonna head home, I'll let you go get ready and not bother you. I'll see you later….i guess. "**

_She said while putting flakes leash back on. _

"**Maryse**…"

_He trailed off feeling like a complete jerk. _

"**You're not bothering me sweetheart, I wanted you here." **

_He warpped his harms around her. _

"**Don't let this change anything between us okay? I'd be disappointed if you never talked to me again."**

_He looked into her eyes quietly hoping she wouldn't hate him_

"**Dean i don't hate you and of course I'll still talk to you"**

_She said trying to keep her tears in and hugging him._

* * *

HOURS LATER

* * *

Going downstairs and sitting on the sofa Angelina got her phone out and texted her friend.

**[text] hey Maryse**

_Maryse was in so much pain and agony after the run down she slowly texts angel while lying on the road_

**[ text] angel I'm so sorry :'( and please call me an ambulance I'm in…trouble**

Maryse's eyes slowly close. She was knocked out. Angelina didn't know what to do. So running out of the house she went to Dean's house which was the last place she heard she was.

"**OH MY GOD RYSE"**

She stated calling an ambulance.

"**Hi, I'm in front of 214 harbor creek, I need an ambulance my friend was just hit by a car!"**

She stated hanging up the phone and putting Maryse's head in her lap

the ambulance finally arrived.. flake came over to angelina to see his owner maryse getting put on the stretcher. he whimpered softly.

Getting in the ambulance as the ride along, she called Dean.

"Dean get Maryse's dog he's right outside"

She stated kindly.

"**Ma'am I'm gonna have to ask to get off the phone"**

"**Bye baby"**

She stated hanging up the phone and grabbing Maryse's hand.

"**You're gonna be okay!"**

Maryse's body had several cuts and bruises. she had trouble breathing cos of her ribs being a little crushed. The injured woman slowly opened her eyes weakly

" **angel…. I'm so..sorry" **

_Maryse murmured softly. Holding onto Angelina's hand tight. tears rolling down her face. Angel shook her head and responded._

"**Don't worry about it. I know what happened. We weren't together yet. You're ok"**

_She stated softly_

"**Rest beautiful"**

She smiled weakly and her eyes burning with tears.

"**i actually thought our friendship was over" **

She cried. She started to whimper in pain because of her ribs. Sighing to herself softly Angel looked down at the young woman. Angel knew that she hadn't meant what she did, so she just shook her head.

**"Calm your sexy self-down. I said we were best friends didn't I? Now keep your eyes on me, but stay calm."  
**She stated just realizing it was necessary for the woman to keep awake. Arriving at the hospital, Angel was ordered to wait in the waiting room till they were done scanning her over. Putting her face in her hands the young wrestler didn't know what she was gonna do. Maryse was her only friend other than Dean and Seth. She really liked Amy but she knew Amy still hated her. Sighing softly she just sat there waiting for the reply from the doctors. A few hours later they were done scanning Maryse and the doctor arrived to tell angel how the injured former diva was.

"**It seems she hit her head on the curb and has to deal with internal bleeding. Her arm and ribs are quite broken"**

Covering her mouth is disbelief Angel put her face in her hands, before running them through her hair.

"**When can I see her?"**

* * *

**Let's check on Dean**

* * *

Angelina had left in a hurry early this morning leaving Flake in the house. He didn't even want to know what had happened. He got into the shower and got ready to leave for New Orleans for tonight's pay-per-view. He packed the things he needed and headed out the door without any hesitation. It was far too early to think about anything or to notice all the commotion going on around him. Once he was on the plane he could relax.

**[Text to Angelina] **_**Babe I'm off to New Orleans…you didn't leave me any time to tell you that you could stay at the house while I'm out.**_

**[Text to Seth] **_**I'm on my way bro, should land in a few hours. See ya at the arena.**_

He shut off his phone and waited for the plane to take off. He replayed his night in his mind and dozed off…

"**Excuse me sir we've arrived in New Orleans." **

The flight attendant tapped Dean on his shoulder waking him from his nap. He groaned and got up to leave the plane. Today was going to be a long one.

* * *

**Back to Angelina**

* * *

_Sitting in the waiting room she was just going nuts, so she decided to text her boyfriend. Dean Ambrose._

_[text] i'm at the hospital with Ryse_

_[text] You're what? Ang…I don't have time for jokes it's Sunday you know how important tonight is…_

_[text] no me, Maryse is. I'm sorry, i should have told you after._

_[text] …is she alright?!_

_[text] she it her head on the curb, and broken arm and ribs. I haven't gotten to see her yet :/_

[text] Well the minute you do tell me _everything_..is that clear?

[text] Crystal. How was your flight?

[text] Fantastic.

[text] i wish i could be there with you

[text] Have they said anything about Maryse yet?!

[text] that she's gonna be okay, i'm just not allowed to see her yet. Their afraid that I might set her back :/ She was frantically apologizing to me on the way their

"**Ms Love? You can see her now."**

[text] its my fault i should never have let her leave in the first place

[text] i gotta go. their letting me see her...

"**She can't stop calling out your name" **

the doctor said, _Standing to her feet and following the doctor trying not to run him over trying to see her best friend._

"**RYSE!"**

_She squeeled with tears in her eyes._

"**Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear me!"**

Maryse was in tears too. She was freaking out a little

"**i'm sorry angel i didnt mean to scare you hun"**

she said. she really wanted to hug angel but it was doctor's orders she stays where she is.

Walking over to the young woman she sighed softly allowing a few tears to fall down her face.

"**I'm so sorry"**

_She stated grabbing her hand linking them together._

"**Best friends Forever"**

maryse laughed a little and smiled

"**yep, together forever" **

she said wiping her tears.

"**hows dean?" **

she asked.

**"He's worried. He think's its his fault"**

_She stated softly looking down at her hands. Frankly Angel was scared. Scared that Maryse could probably make him happier than she could. Angel was a fuck up, Maryse clearly wasn't. Looking back up at her she put on a fake smile. _maryse look worried

"**oh…..i….i didnt mean to ask you that ." **

she said laying back down on the bed. Angel looked at her questionally.

"**You can ask me anything you want. Why couldn't you ask me?"**

"**i dont know… i just thought you would get well…annoyed" **

She said. She just couldn't stop freaking out she has never felt this way before.

"**it's not his fault.. it was mine for not looking… why would he say that if he had nothing to do with it?"**

Maryse was shaking and gave a angel a very worried look. Angel wanted to yell. She wanted to yell on the top of her lungs that it was because of their kiss, and she knew it. But keeping her cool she walked over to the window looking out of it.

**"He told me what happened"**

"**oh…that" **

She said quietly. Maryse didn't want to talk any more cause she doesn't want to start a fight or anything. And she felt a little faint from hitting her head on the curb. The doctor came in with a needle to give to Maryse so she could sleep.

"**Its time to take your injection now Miss Ouellet and your friend has to go now"**

the doctor said.

"**i'll see you later angel…..thanks for being here for me" **

she said.


	9. Chapter 9 (flashback, before maryse)

_Dean was driving with Angel back to his place and they had a ton of food and beer from the dinner tonight. He was still smiling about taking it all. Who was he kidding? They wouldn't eat it all. He arrived at the driveway and parked the car. _

"**Baby…here's the key I'm going to get everything inside. Make yourself at home okay?"**

_He gave Angel a quick peck on the cheek then stepped out of the car to open her door._

_Angel got out of the car when he opened the door. Standing in front of him she put her hands on his cheeks planting a passionate kiss on his lips and then stepping aside so he could get the food and everything. So carrying a few things herself she walked up the steps and unlocked the door for him_

_Dean let her in first and walked into the kitchen with everything he had in his hands. _

"**Well this is my place." **

_He opened another beer and leaned against the counter watching her._

_Looking around the house, she really liked it. Biting her lip softly she looked at Dean, and blushed softly noticing he was watching her._

"_**It's nice"**_

_She said, wanting to say more than that. _

"_**I almost forgot. Guess who the newest member of the FWE is?"**_

_Dean smiled, _

"**You did?" **

_He was staring at her, __his girlfriend__. He shook his head with a smile, _

"**No more tree then?"**

_He put his beer on the counter and picked her up, placing her on the counter stool in front of him. He leaned into her kissing her forehead. _

"**You're too sweet."**

_He closed his eyes thinking about what he wanted to say her but it just wouldn't come out. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked at him softly. Using one hand to bring his face to her._

_**"What's wrong Dean?"**_

_He shook his head trying to smile, _

"**Nothing forget it babe. Do you need anything? Want anything?"**

_Biting her lip softly as he asked her if she wanted anything. Kissing his lips softly once then kept her lips inches from his._

"_**I could think of a few things I want"**_

_He had a smirk on his face,_

"**Really now…do tell." **

_Tilting her head back and kissing her neck working his way up to her lips. __Biting her lip again, when he finally made it back to her lips she kissed him passionately with her tongue going against his, moving her hands move to the back of his head letting them get tangled in his hair. __Dean wanted to take her up to his room right this second but he had already made up his mind when he'd met her that he was going to take his time with her. He pulled away looking at her then he settled on it mentally, _

"**Fuck it." **

_He said lifting her off of the seat. __As he picked her up she moaned softly looking at the young superstar._

"_**Do you want me Dean?"**_

_She asked softly biting her lip_

_He carried her up the stairs without speaking. Once he had her in the room he placed her on her feet. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, sliding it down over him until he reached his jeans to let her feel just how much he wanted her. _

"**What do you think baby?"**

**[they have hot sex]**


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING! VERY VERY VERY EXPLICIT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LOVE SCENES THEN DO NOT READ!

* * *

**"He tried!?"**

Her voice rose, above the music of the bar causing everyone to turn their heads and stare at her.

** "HE TRIED FUCKING WHAT."**

_ Slamming the phone onto the bar counter, she could hear the screen shatter, as she did the pms stomp out of there. Everyone was staring but let's face it. Reby… Hearing the pounding on his door he rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who it was just by the angry knocking. He tossed his phone back and stretched. He rose from the bed, bottle in hand and walked over to the door checking the peephole then laughing to himself. He opened the door,_

**"Well what a fucking surprise!"**

_Hearing the pounding on his door he rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who it was just by the angry knocking. He tossed his phone back and stretched. He rose from the bed, bottle in hand and walked over to the door checking the peephole then laughing to himself. He opened the door, _

_**"Well what a fucking surprise!"**_

**"I'm so fucking glad you know sarcasm!" **

_Reby spat towards him, as she jabbed a finger into his chest. _

_**"What did you fucking try, Dean."**_

_ She questioned. _

**"I want to know, but if you were trying to make me feel shitty for being me, then WOO. Success for you. I'll give you a motherfucking sticker." **

_Reby threw her hair over her shoulder, again poking him in the chest roughly. _

**"OH! Or was it making me feel like shit for annoying you JUST SO YOU'D FUCKING TALK TO ME." **

_Reby shouted the last part, gaining attention from people in the hall. __He pulled her by the arm into the room slamming the door. He didn't need people listening in on his problems,_

**"Will you stop fucking shouting?" **

_He touched his chest where she'd poked him,_

** "You have it all wrong. I was trying to fucking be civil with you! I know it's hard to fucking believe but I was trying not to be too hard on you. You're still acting like a bitch I see but then again I'd expect no less from you." **

_He crossed his arms over his chest staying the hell away from her. __Reby stumbled and almost hit the ground as he yanked her inside. She yanked his arm from his hand as she sent him a nasty glare._

**"Yes, let's be fucking civil with someone who's beyond drunk and has been called a homewrecker, told she's an attention whore, that she should basically off herself."**

_ She made a 'are u fucking kidding me' look. _

**"That's really fucking smart. You every think I'm a bitch to YOU for a FUCKING REASON."**

_ She hadn't exactly wanted that to come out of her mouth, but too late now. Dean laughed,_

**"You're a crazy bitch you know that? Who the fuck cares what people think? If you believe what they say then maybe it is true. I want to be civil because I'm tired of fucking drama this week. Excuse me for fucking wanting a tiny shred of peace." **

_He wanted to strangle her for coming into his life again. Why couldn't she stay the hell away? _

**"What the fuck is your reason? Please enlighten me!"**

**"I DO."**

_ Reby growled, despite her hard exterior she tried. All the shit with Matt, and now the vicious anons she was getting cause of Dean. She couldn't take much more, and that's maybe why she was cracking and breaking down._

** "Imagine getting that every day of your life, Dean. You can only take so much."**

_She spat sharply, before her stomach lurched violently as she thought about telling him. Her face became softer, almost sad as she just stared at him._

**"..If you don't know already, there's no point."**

She said, quiet. The alcohol was making her sick.

**"..I'm going to puke."**

_Dean shook his head confused,_

**"Speaking in riddles wont solve your fucking problem. If you've got something to fucking say then fucking say it. I'm not going to guess what the fuck is on your mind."**

_He raised his fist biting down on his finger to keep from yelling._

** "You're starting to piss me the fuck off so spit it out already or get the fuck out."**

_He watched as she started to become ill,_

** "If you're going to puke go to the fucking bathroom."**

_ He pointed sharply to the right and made a disgusted face at her. __Reby glared at him, unable to have words come to her mouth. She only wanted to vomit at the moment, and her mind was a cluster fuck of thoughts._

**"…" **

_Silence greeted him for a long while, before she started to move to the bathroom. Right before going in, she looked at him. _

**"..I'm absolutely fucking crazy about you, and would give everything in my life for one…fucking chance to be with you." **

_With that, she slammed the door behind her and took to being ill over the toilet. __He stood there as she went into the bathroom slamming the door and stared at it. His thought first to his girlfriend and then to Reby. He shook his head, this was not the time to be fucking honest with him. He had enough problems as it was. He felt sick and angry. He grabbed the bottle he'd dropped and took a swig sitting on the bed waiting for her to come back out. Reby took a long time before coming on, in fact she even bothered his toothpaste to finger brush her teeth because puke tasted disgusting. She stood behind the door with her head thumping against it lightly. Bad, bad decision. She couldn't have just shut up, and let him go on hating her. Well, no like it mattered. He was definitely hating her now, and she could basically feel it through the door. Opening it finally, she just blankly stared at him._

**"Borrowed your toothpaste, just so you know." **

_She supported herself on the door frame, hoping he'd just tell her to get out and not wish to discuss anything. __Dean had drunk enough to push past the thoughts burning in his mind. She'd taken so long he'd forgotten everything that he'd been ready to say. Seeing her come out made his gasp for air. Now he had to deal with it._

**"It's fine."**

_He said loosely then rose to his feet and made his way over to her. He pushed her against the wall hard and looked directly into her eyes,_

**"Bitch." **

_He had his hand over her throat. _

**"You fucking bitch…" **

_He shook his head leaning closer unsure of what he was about to do, if he should even do it. __Reby hadn't expected that, and as her back hit the wall, she let more of a whimper. Her eyes shut tight, frightened. She wasn't the tallest woman around, and she had removed her platforms in the bathroom, so basically. Him over her made her feel like a tiny ant, and he was about to squish her like a bug. Not that he didn't have somewhat of a right to._

** "…Don't you dare fucking hurt me."**

_She spat, thought her eyes were still shut tightly in pure fear. Dean inhaled trying to steady himself, he wasn't even sure what he'd planned to do._

**"Hurt you? I wouldn't dare. If you opened your eyes you would know what was going on."**

_He waited for her to pay attention but she refused. _

**"Did you mean it or is this another one of your games?"**

_Reby opened one eye cautiously, and focused on him. Her vision was still slightly blurred, but she still focused on that face of his and stared at it._

** "…Oh."**

_A wave of embarrassment flooded over her, but she still braced herself just in case. For all she knew, it was a trick of his._

**"..What."**

_She questioned, before opening both of her eyes and looking him dead in the face. _Dean shook his head again,

**"Why fucking now? Do you realize all the shit even going on with me right now? I just told you I had a problem and here you are adding to it! We can't even stand each other!"**

_His other hand slammed against the wall by her head in anger. A thought crossed his mind of when he'd been with her and he shut his eyes savoring it. This was definitely not a game. __Dean shook his head again,_

**"I'm..drunk?"**

_She had no real reason as to why she had told him, other than the alcohol had played a major. As his hand hit the wall, her arms instantly went up to defend herself on instinct. Her eyes shut tightly as she looked down. _

**"….I don't know!"**

_ Her voice was shakey, oh how alcohol could flip you from angry to sad in about six seconds._

**"..You can't stand me. I do everything I can just to talk to you..even if it means I have to annoy you and pretend to hate you."**

_She mumbled out, her eyes still shut tight. He put his hands over the sides of her face and tilted her head back,_

**"You're drunk. Good thing because so am I."**

_He inched closer to her mouth but he wasn't going to kiss her just getting her attention was what he'd wanted._

**"Look at me when I'm speaking to you."**

_He'd purposely breathed down on her lips so she'd open her eyes. _

**"I only hated you because you do the same with me. I can't stand you because I'm attracted to you and you're not exactly easy to get along with right now. Had I known you were only pretending I would've felt different."**

_Reby took a moment, but she finally opened her eyes. Her arms still stay defesively over her chest, just in case. Even though their faces were so close, she knew better than to build her hopes up and think he'd kiss her. She kept her face as cool and composed as she could. Not that she could do that well. _

_**"..Ah, so I get it. You fucked it up, Reby for being a bitch. Could have had something great, but elohelnope."** _

Surprise, she told herself.

**"Got it. Can I go now?" **

She really didn't want to cry right infront of him. Dean shook his head,

**"No, you're not going anywhere damn it. Not after this. Will you stop beating yourself up over it? I'm sick of it." **

_He took a deep breath. Truth was he wanted to kiss her but he was afraid of what it would do to them. He was leaning against her still with his hands over her face, _

**_"Reby…I." _**

_**He paused trying to figure out what to say. The words he'd been thinking of had gone completely from his mind. Reby almost frowned and glanced down towards the ground. Nope, sorry Dean. She was forever going to beat herself up about it, unless you give her a reason not to.**_

_**"..Ok."** _

_She lied, and it was rather clear she was lying. She never was a good one. As he said her name, she looked back up at him, and suddenly her heart beat faster and faster until it was about to explode from her chest. _

**_"….What?"_**

_ She question, confused._

_Dean couldn't say a damn thing he just stared at her. He knew she was lying but he knew she was stubborn so it didn't matter to him. He couldn't hold it in anymore and his heart was beating so fast, his lips aimed for hers and he kissed her roughly. Pulling her face to his so she wouldn't push him away. Reby was completely taken back from the sudden feeling of his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide as she struggled awkwardly for a second. It wasn't until she noticed how comfortable her lips felt against his, and she dropped what was left of her guard and pushed her lips back against his. Her eyes closed tightly, afraid to open them and find him no longer there and this all a dream. Reaching her arms forward, she grabbed at his shirt. She needed the support. Feeling her push back into the kiss made him want more but he wasn't exactly in any position to try it. Pulling her body to his now he pulled his lips away for a second still so close to her and really letting it sink in. _

**_"Reby…" _**

_He said it nervously. He wanted her to look at him and he wanted her to say something. __She did not like the fact that he pulled away when she desperately wanted more, until a name crossed her mind. _

_**"…"** _

_A sharp frown formed on her lips, as she looked up at him. Her eyes seemed sad._

**_"..I'm..so sorry."_**

_ She muttered. She had become what she hated most, a homewrecker. _

_**"…Dean. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."** _

_She started to unravel at the seams that held her precise mind together. _

_**"I'm in..with..I can't say it."** _

_Love. _

**_"I'd kill to be with you, but not at the price of someone else's relationship. I've ruined that for you."_**

_ She attempted to pull away, to run from her feelings for him, to never look back, to suffer in silence. __This wasn't what he'd expected to hear from her, he was hoping she'd just kiss him back and things would lead elsewhere but then he'd really thought about it all and his girlfriend came to mind. He shook his head, _

_**"No. Don't fucking leave."** _

_He held her arms tightly so she wouldn't run for it. _

**_"Reby please don't. I l-fucking…son of a bitch."_**

_ He let go of her._

**_"You're right. I shouldn't have done this. You don't have to be sorry. I do. I'm the one in a relationship." _**

_He stood there prepared for her to run. He'd fucked up seriously this time. __Reby should have run. Right then and there, but her legs wouldn't move, and her large expressive eyes just stared at him. Her mind raced. She became what she hated most, but standing there after kissing him. It really didn't feel so bad. Maybe that was the alcohol._

**_"..God fucking damn it."_**

_ Reby cursed, as she turned her head. _

**_"..Sorry, Dean." _**

_She should have turned for the door, but instead, she stepped forward, grabbed the cuff of his shirt and pulled him right into her for another more passionate kiss. She had to stand on the tip of her toes to do such, and her hands gripped his shirt tightly. _

_His hands fell to her hips and he pulled her close again as they kissed passionately this time. She'd read his mind and he wasn't going to let her get away now. His tongue pushed into her mouth, he wanted to feel her tongue against his. He needed, wanted it to be something more than just this kiss. His fingers trailed up the sides of her body until he reached her head tangling his fingers through her hair and tugging her head back._

_Reby soon lifted her arms to slide around his neck and hold him close to her, her chest tightly against his. As their tongue's tango'd and matched paced almost perfectly, Reby could feel her lips pulling into a soft smile. Something she had always wanted was finally hers, at least for the time being. As he tugged her hair, a soft noise of pleasure escaped her lips. Rough was her cup of tea really. Her hands tugged at the shoulders of his shoulders, hinting it shouldn't be covering him anymore. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. _

_He smiled when she'd let the sound out. It was doing things to him and he wanted her to know. He pushed against her letting out a sound of his own. He had no plans to stop this because he knew how he felt about her even if he couldn't say it. He'd always loved her even if he'd never showed it. He let go of her for a moment and started to unbutton his shirt still glued to her lips and against her tongue._

_They had often fought to much for her to ever believe this could happen. Her because she wanted so hard to deny her feelings, truly believing he could never feel the same want. But as their lips meshed, and she could feel him peeling away clothing for her, her tune changed and happily. His sounds were helping that as well. Thank god, she had worn a dress to the bar. No separation from him needed. Dropping her arms from his neck, reluctantly as she twisted her arm around her back and pulled at the zipper that held that dress up against her curves. It wouldn't be long before the strapless number hit the floor. __Once Dean had pealed the shirt from his body his hands were back over her hips. He noticed her pulling at her dress zipper and decided to help her. Once it was pulled down her tugged at the dress so it hit the floor. A smile on his lips as he now touched her skin with shaky fingers. He was excited and ready for things to move further but this kiss was so intoxicating to him. He felt a growing need for her and walked backwards pulling her along with him. He wasn't wasting any more time._

_Oh good, she had worn matching underwear. She had honestly forgot, but the moment his shirt came off, her fingers ran slowly over his body. Inside her head, she wanted to know every dimple in his skin, every curve, all of his muscles. This is where Reby got nerves. Not because she didn't like herself naked, because she obviously does. It was more the fact if he'd enjoy it. She stumbled only slightly as he moved her back, only out of her own nerves. Trying not to laugh at herself in the kiss, she pressed her hands against his chest and shoved him back, hopefully catching him off guard enough to have him fall back onto the bed._

_Just barely reaching the bed with the back of his feet she'd pushed him and he pulled her down with him as he fell onto the bed. Putting his hands over her behind and squeezing hard his lips curled up in a smile. He was hoping she'd feel him against her too. He wanted her and it was definitely showing even through his damn jeans which he was wishing would be taken off soon. Her hair was falling over his face as they continued to kiss, he moved his hands to push it back behind her ears. He wanted to see her face just as much as the rest of her._

_As he squeezed her behind, her hips arched into him which only furthered her ability to feel him pressed against her through his pants. This excited her, and shocked her. She never thought he found her attractive, but it was quite obvious he did. Her hands smoothed down his chest slowly as she lifted her hips away from him as her hands found the top of his jeans. She pulled her lips and tongue from his, reluctantly as she kissed down his neck and chest, pulling at his jeans as she did so. He was excited by her movements and watched as she made her way down to his jeans knowing she was close to exposing him. He wanted her to see just what she was doing to him. As she tugged at then he let the sounds of his excitement escape him. His hands moved over her breasts. He hooked his fingers into the cups of her bra pulling them down and grabbing at her exposed breasts, squeezing them with a smile on his face._

_Reby was lost in thought as her lips graced his chest lightly, and she yanked the jeans down. She had prided herself in getting one hell of a boob job, thank god. A soft moan escaped her lips, as she glanced up at him with a soft smile as her hand graced the length of him. He was already hard in her hand, but a little more foreplay couldn't hurt anyone. She swatted his hands away from her chest, so she could drop down so she was face to face with his length. If he had an issue, he'd just have to sit up to play with them some more, but as Reby put him into her mouth, she doubted it cause much problems. Reby was lost in thought as her lips graced his chest lightly, and she yanked the jeans down. She had prided herself in getting one hell of a boob job, thank god. A soft moan escaped her lips, as she glanced up at him with a soft smile as her hand graced the length of him. He was already hard in her hand, but a little more foreplay couldn't hurt anyone. She swatted his hands away from her chest, so she could drop down so she was face to face with his length. If he had an issue, he'd just have to sit up to play with them some more, but as Reby put him into her mouth, she doubted it cause much problems._

_A little angry she'd swatted his hands away quickly changed as he felt her mouth over him. He bit down on his lip enjoying her taking him into her mouth and he let a moan escape as his fingers tangled into her hair. His hands tugged as he pushed her down onto him a little. He'd forgotten completely that he'd wanted to feel her breasts. He tossed his head back shutting his eyes enjoying it all. __Reby normally would have been miffed with her heading being pushed down further, but for him, all she did was relax her throat a little and take him as far as she could. With no gag reflex, you do the math. Her tongue added a swirling pattern along his length as she backed up off him for a moment only to begin a back and forth movement, and her hands didn't leave any inch of him untouched. One hand slowly circled the base and followed the same movements of her head._

_He was far too excited by all of this and he couldn't help but push her down onto him from that fact alone. He was a little too eager to feel her taking as much of him into her mouth as she possible. He inhaled sharply as she moved on him. His hands gripping a little tighter as she swirled her tongue around him and his head sunk a little further into the mattress. His moaning escaping him involuntary as the amount of pleasure built up inside of him. She could feel her surprisingly fragile ego building as her mouth caressed him, and she forcibly took more of him into her mouth as his hand pushed down. At least she could tell he was enjoying it. Her pace quickened, but only right after she swirled her tongue across the tip. She had quite a talent for giving head. Not one most did, and she wasn't exactly sure if she should be proud of it, or ashamed. His moans causing her lips to form a smile around him, as she glanced up at moaned out again as she sped up, opening his eyes for a moment to notice she was looking at him. A weak grin on his face now, he was glad someone finally knew exactly how to please him. The girls he'd been with lately were definitely nothing like her. He closed his eyes again and held onto her head still biting his bottom lip pretty hard. Reby went back to her business for some time, before she took her mouth off of him. She could feel herself getting excited in her own right, itching to be with him in that way. Using her free hand to gracefully wipe her lips off, she crawled back up to his lips, keeping her other hand on his length and moving it delicately but in a quick pace._

**"..Feel good, hot stuff?"**

_She mumbled, in a slightly joking manner. She knew that answer, but it was always nice to be certain. Her knees rested on either side of his hips, for her own comfort. Dean took a breath while laughing,_

**_"You know that answer."_**

_ He pulled her over onto the bed now with his knees resting in between her legs, pinning her underneath him and kissing her roughly pushing himself against her. He hooked a finger into her panties and said huskily, _

**_"These need to come off now." _**

_Once he'd slid them off and tossed them behind him he lifted one of her legs and quickly slammed into her closing his eyes as he felt himself deeply inside of her. __Reby actually giggled, for the first time in probably 7 months towards him as she was rolled onto the bed. _

_**"Good riddance!"** _

_She said, joyfully as she was now as stripped as he was. She looked up at him, a smile in her eyes as he kissed her and as their lips mingled, a sharp wave flowed over her body and she moaned against his lips. Months since sex, and there really couldn't have been a better reintroduction. Her body tensed around him. __He smiled hearing her moan, he paused to let her fell all of him before thrusting deep and fast into her. He was leaning over her kissing her neck as he moved with her. He moaned against her neck as he continued. This was a different kind of feeling for him. The way he felt about Reby made everything more intense. He wanted to make her scream so he sped up slamming into her harder each time._


	11. Chapter 11

**BAD MEMORIES**

_He tossed the bottle of tequila against the wall and as it shattered he yelled out. How was this happening again? He'd just gotten somewhat passed everything with his girlfriend and her best friend. Being out here and all alone pissed him off. He was bitter that his best friend and his girl were happy and he was miserable. He tossed himself on the bed face down and closed his eyes thinking about __her. __Seth was worried about his friend. He seemed off earlier on the show and felt pretty bad for not talking to him as he rushed back to the hotel to be with Amy. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and text him again._

**[Text] Dean, where are you?**

**"He's not writing back."**

_He shook his head. _

**"I know, hasn't really been too focused. I think he's stressing, but he doesn't talk to anyone about it so who knows what's going on in his head."**

_She sighed rubbing his neck trying to un stress him. _

**"Well maybe you hanging out with him will be good. I mean maybe he just needs a friend he can really vent too."**

**"Yeah, true." **

_He leaned over and kissed her. _

**"I'll finish this then get dressed and find him if he doesn't text back."**

_He leaned over the desk beside the bed and saw another text from Seth. He grabbed the phone, staring at it for awhile before attempting to reply, he was very drunk ._

**[Text] Roooom obvisoussly…..**

_Seth rolled his eyes, knowing what Dean's drunk texts looked like._

**[Text] I'll be there in a minute.**

_He tossed his phone on the floor and shoved his head back into the bed. He groaned in frustration, thinking about everything far too much. _

**_"Bitches." _**

_He said finally and just laid there knowing Seth was on the way. _Seth knocked on the door once he reached room 243, wondering if Dean passed out within the two minutes it took him to get there.

**"Dean, open up. It's Seth."**

_ He called out, watching a couple as they walked by. _

**"Bro, are you up?"**

_Hearing Seth at the door he slid out of bed and dragged himself to the door. He was a mess and hadn't even showered since their night of work. He knew he'd regret it but he needed to get his mind off of it all._

**"Well don't just stand there, come in."**

_He walked into the room, shaking his head at his friend as he closed the door._

** "Really, Dean? Is it that bad?"**

_He set his room key and phone on the table. _

**"I brought you some food if you're hungry. But first, you have to tell me what the _hell_ is happening with you."**

_Dean walked over the broken glass from earlier and sat on the bed looking at Seth,_

**"Women…all of these fucking women are coming into my fucking life and I can't fucking get the fuck away!"**

_He buried his head in his hands and cursed some more._ _Sitting on a chair, Seth leaned forward._

**_"Please… please, do not tell me you're talking about Reby."_**

_ He stared at his friend as he kept cursing. _

**_"Dean."_**

**"Well she's part of it but no she's not the only one I'm talking about." **

_He shook his head picturing all of the women. Strangling the air as if it were someone and closing his eyes. __He looked up at Seth,_

**"Well she's part of it but no she's not the only one I'm talking about." **

_He shook his head picturing all of the women. Strangling the air as if it were someone and closing his eyes. Seth shook his head, running his hand through his head._

**"Alright, use your words instead of your hands, bro. What's the full story? I thought everything was going good with Angelina and you."**

_He glared over at Seth,_

**"It was…for her at least now it will. She's gotten a job offer and I'm making her take it. Europe…"**

_He shook his head._

**"What the fuck? Dean, after everything you two went through. Why are you just going to push her away? And I'm still stuck on this Reby bullshit. Last time I checked, you hated her fucking guts."**

_He threw his hands up in frustration._

**"This is just crazy."**

_He shrugged, _

**"She loves me and well I just don't feel the same. I can't be what she wants me to be. I'm no one's future anything."**

_He shook his head at the mention of Reby,_

**"I don't want to talk about her. Please…I fucking can't even…"**

_He shouted calling her a few choice names. _

_**"She drives me fucking crazy…"**_

Seth couldn't help but laugh.

**"Damn, Dean, you really dug yourself a deep one here. Well, I can't believe it all on you. I knew Reby was going to try to get under your skin as soon as she climbed out of the hole she's been living under."**

He grabbed his phone.

**"So, no more Dean and Angel? What's going on with Maryse?"**

* * *

**thats all of this episode. Written by the roleplayers of Dean (iamxdeanambrose) and Seth (sethxrollins)**


	12. Chapter 12

A NIGHT OF DISASTER

_Tossing and turning the young woman finally woke up in her own sweat. Sighing softly she looked around the room, seeing it empty. Where was Dean? He left her while she was asleep? Sighing to herself softly Angel got up and grabbed her bear hugging it tightly as she walked downstairs in nothing but Dean's t-shirt._

_Dean had just sat down after smoking a cigarette outside and he was mindlessly flipping through channels when he heard Angel coming downstairs and turned from on the couch to see her. His eyes lit up seeing her in his shirt._

"**Well Good Evening sleepyhead."**

_Yawning softly scratching her head, Angel walked over to him, sitting down._

**"Why didn't you wake me up!"**

_She said with a smile on her face laying her head in his lap looking up at his face._

**"Your comfy!"**

_He pulled her face up to his and kissed her,_

"**I couldn't wake you. You looked so comfortable and well I wanted you rested for tonight.."**

_Closing her eyes, kissing him back biting his lip teasingly._

"**Now what do you have up your sleeves"**

_Angel stated getting up and sitting on his lap, holding her favorite bear_

"**Keep that up and you wont get to find out."**

_He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek,_

"**Are you up for a night out? I was hoping you'd go out to dinner with me."**

_Giggling softly she nodded kissing his cheek in reply to his._

"**I'd love to! Do I get to know where we're going?"**

_Angel asked softly grabbing his hand and tracing his hand with her index finger_

"**Maybe I will tell you but first go get ready baby. I've already had myself a shower, I'm just waiting on you. I still need to get dressed though…Um…wear something fancy but not too fancy. Okay?"**

_He smiled running his fingers through his hair._

"_**Small dress?"**_

_She asked softly, she didn't wanna be over dressed but not dressed enough. Biting her lip softly waiting on his reply._

"_**Yes but not too small, I don't want to be too distracted by your gorgeous legs all night".**_

_He shut his eyes at the thought,_

"_**Damn it woman. You're making me want to take you upstairs and just forget the entire night."**_

_Thinking about what he said she nodded softly._

**"I know the perfect outfit"**

_She replied with a smile, getting up and rushing upstairs, taking a shower and getting ready for the big night. It only took her about ten min. to take a shower, but about 30 to get her hair fixed. Sighing looking in the mirror as she laced her boots the young wrestler walked out of the bathroom, walking downstairs to Dean._

**"LIke?"**

**"Yes..very much."**

_He was already dressed and ready to go but he was growing nervous with every passing second. He'd never gone on a date in public before._

"**Come on."**

_He held out his hand waiting for her.__ Smiling she took his hand lacing their fingers together. Angel was so excited, to be actually going on a date with Dean. Walking with him out the door she prayed everything would go great, and not like her dream._

_"**Where are we headed?"**_

_He smirked,_

"**Just enjoy the ride babe."**

_He opened the door for her then walked around to get into the driver's seat. He was still nervous but the sooner they got there the easier it would be to just relax and get some damn food into him. He was hungry now having waited all day for this. __Sitting down in the car, fixing her dress to make sure it covered everything. She didn't want Dean to get any ideas of forgetting about dinner. She was hungry._

"**Fine okay"**

_She stated with a smile looking at him. __He arrived at the restaurant and looked over at her,_

"**It's a fancy place…I've never been here but someone told me it's the place to go."**

_He nervously got out and opened the door for her. __Smiling from ear to ear the young woman wrapped her arms around him in a hug then kissed him deeply._

**"This is amazing! I love it!"**

_Dean put his arm around Angel and they walked into the restaurant. He spoke to the waiter and they sat off to the back of the room. It was quiet and not too many other guests around. He'd hate for someone to interrupt them on this very first date. He'd planned it for two days now and he wasn't going to be happy if things were ruined. He looked over at Angel for a reaction._

**"So what do ya think? Is it too much?"**

_Shaking her head with a smile upon her face Angel looked at him. He had outdone himself, and she was pleasently surprised._

**"I'm one lucky girl"**

_She wanted to say that she loved it and loved him but she wasnt about to mess everything up again. Biting on her lip softly she looked around._

**"It's beautiful"**

_He smiled,_

**"Glad to hear you like it. I had no idea what I was doing when I'd started to plan all of this. This is the very first date I've ever planned."**

_He was red and looked away trying not to show it._

**"Order whatever you like. I've already got some wine coming. Hope you don't mind."**

_Her mind was officially blown. He did all this for her. Angel didn't know what to say, looking through the menu and then looked back up._

**"Well you did an amazing job Hun"**

_She replied looking at all the choices, it was hard to decide. __He watched her looking at the menu for awhile then the waiter brought over the wine he'd picked._

_**"For you sir."**_

_Dean nodded and the waiter poured into both glasses then smiled,_

_**"Ready to order?"**_

_Dean looked over at Angel._

_**"Ready babe?"**_

_He ordered a steak for himself and then turned back to her. __Angel ordered the same, smiling at the waiter telling him thanks and looked back at Dean._

**"You didn't have to do all this. But it's amazing"**

**_He raised an eyebrow,_**

**"Don't worry about it Angel. I wanted to do it so I did it. I told you I'm trying here and this is my way of showing you that. I can't say those three words just yet but I want to be with you."**

_He felt guilty for everything he'd done behind her back but he was determined to make it up to her anyway he could. This was his way of saying sorry for being a shitty boyfriend. He sipped his wine and pushed his hair back with his hand. __Nodding softly as she heard his words. Touching his hand softly she spoke_

**"Dean I didn't say them to you for you to say them back. I said them so you know how I feel."**

_She stated looking in his eyes._

**_"I know but this is just my way of showing you…"_**

_He looked at her with a straight face hoping she would get the hint. He was never going to say it. __Smiling softly at the superstar nodded, as their food arrived,_

**"This looks so good!"**_  
_

_Angel said looking at Dean and then at her food. Obviously talking about both the food and Dean. __Dean picked up his knife and fork, cutting into his steak. He took his time getting some food into him. He'd waited all day for this._

**"Damn I needed this."**

_He sighed and took a drink of his wine._

_Picking up her fork as well and began eating._

**"I got an offer from EVE Wrestling"**

_She stated taking another bite of food and sip of wine._

**"Crazy thing is their in Europe.. First match is against Alpha Female if I sign"**

_Angel stated softly, __He looked at her with a serious look on his face,_

**_"What are you waiting for then Angel? Take the job. You don't need to be here wasting time when you can go kick some ass."_**

_He pushed his hair back and went back to eating. Sighing to herself softly Angel just shrugged._

**"I'm not wasting my time here"**

_Angel said finishing her food. And putting her hands in her lap feeling like crap. What was wrong with her? Did he not want her to stay? He looked at her with seriousness all over his face,_

**_"Angel you wanted a job and you should take it. There isn't anything here worth staying. Don't you want the job? I'd take it if it were me. No second guessing a damn thing. Certainly not waiting for someone."_**

_He paused and finished his food not looking up. __Running her hand through her hair, her emotions were just playing tricks on her or something because before she knew it she felt a tear falling down her cheek._

**"I'm going to the bathroom"**

_Angel stated quickly getting up and rushing to the bathroom. Now she knew that he didn't want her, he was trying to get rid of her. She would give him what he wanted in a heartbeat. Sitting on the bathroom stall the young woman began to cry, He sat back watching her leave and put his hands over his face. He hadn't meant to say it that way but it just came out like that. The waiter asked if they needed anything and he snapped,_

**"NO WE FUCKING DON'T!"**

_Scaring the waiter he stood up with his fist raised, ready to hit someone. Before he could realize what he'd done people had jumped in to hold him back._

**"Easy man!"**

_said one guy._

**"Calm down bro."**

_said another_

**"It's okay, chill out.."**

_The third was bigger than he was. __He dropped his hands and sat back in his chair and everyone eased up again although it was a little awkward._

_Looking at her phone she went to Dean's number._

**[text] do you want me? say the word and I'll leave.**

_She wanted to fight for him. She wanted to show that she truely cared about him and wanted to be by him. But if you love someone let them go, if they come back, then she knew it was right. Still letting the tears run her makeup down her face, she waited for a responce. __Dean looked at his phone feeling the vibration and saw a text from Angel. He rolled his eyes. She was definitely taking it too extreme now._

**[Text] This has nothing to do with me wanting you! This is about you getting that fucking job and if you dont understand that then there is really no need for you and I to be together.**

_He shoved his phone in his pocket and got up leaving the money on the table. He walked outside and pulled out a cigarette to smoke, he was beyond pissed now. __Shaking her head crying more._

**[text] I have a job with FWE in brooklyn. If you need me, i'll be back there"**

_Angel stated leaving the bathroom walking out of the restraunt and just started walking. It was pitch dark and she soon found herself lost, cold, and strangely scared, looking around getting anxious. __He text her getting into his car._

_**[Text] I'm leaving for Qatar tonight…do whatever you want. I don't really care anymore. You chose and it's your bed you have to lay in now.**_

_He sped off and back to the house to pack for his flight. __After leaving the restraunt quickly and with purpose, the young woman found herself lost, and afraid in the cold dark surroundings. Angel's heart began to race and everyone looked like someone that would hurt her. Biting her lip softly she felt a presents around her, and was suddenly hit in the head by a rock. But it wasn't hard enough to knock her out just enough to keep her down_


End file.
